kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Abukuma
Quotes Hourly Notifications Seasonal Quotes |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Its two years, two years. For me, it's been super OK. Admiral, congratulations. |RainySeason2015 = 雨の日が多い、梅雨の季節かあ…心なしか、白露型がはしゃいでる。…駆逐艦、うざい。…やだ、誰かさんの口癖が移っちゃった！？ |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_EN = There's a lot of rainy days, it's the rainy season huh... the shiratsuyu class are frolicking around without a care in the world. ... destroyers, annoying. ... oh no, I said a certain somebody's line!? |RainySeason2015_Note = That "certain somebody" is Kitakami. |EarlySummer2015 = 日の入りがずいぶんと長くなりましたね。もうすぐ夏ですね。ふうー…そうなるとどこかの三水戦のがうるさくなるな。 |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_EN = It sure is taking longer for the sun to set, isn't it? Looks like summer is right around the corner. (sigh) ...and when it's here those guys from the 3rd torpedo squadron will be a whole lot noisier. |EarlySummer2015_Note = 三水戦 (via pixiv) refers to 3rd Torpedo Squadron in Anime. |MidSummer2015 = この焼けつくような太陽、夏ですねぇ。お肌が荒れてちょっと困ります。あのぉ、提督、聞いてます？ |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_EN = This burning sun, it's summer, isn't it. I'm a little worried about my skin getting sunburnt. Um...are you listening, admiral? |Fall2015 = 秋…この季節はあの夜の戦いを思い出します。綺麗な火…怖い火、一緒のものなのに。えへへ、不思議ですね、提督。 |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_EN = Autumn... this season reminds me of that night battle. Such beautiful fires....scary fires. Both at the same time. Ehehe, it's strange, isn't it, admiral? |Fall2015_Note = Remembering the aftermath of the destruction of Nishimura's Southern Force during the Battle of Surigao Strait. |Christmas2015 = メリークリスマス、です！今晩はパーティするって足柄さんたちからの招待状が… 提督、どうしましょう？あ、あの…私的には… |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_EN = Merry Christmas, yes! Ashigara and the others invited us to their party tonight. Admiral, what should we do? Umm... If it's me... |EndofYear2015 = ふわぁぁぁ忙しいっ！ほら、提督も手伝ってくださいっ、鎮守府の煤払い！　はい、これ持って！あ、右舷に埃、発見です！ |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_EN = Fuwaaa, I'm so busy! Hey, Admiral should also help out with the naval base's cleaning! Here hold this! Dust spotted at starboard! |NewYear2016 = 新年、明けましておめでとうございます！今年も阿武隈と一水戦のみんなを、どうぞよろしくお願い致します！ |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_EN = Happy New Year! and everyone in the First Torpedo Squadron will be counting on you again this year! |Setsubun2016 = 節分って年の数だけお豆をいただくって聞きましたけど……　へ、深く考えるのはやめましょう！ええ、あたし的にはオッケーです。 |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_EN = I heard during Setsubun, you eat a certain number of beans based on your age... Ah, let's not think this too deeply. Yeah, that's OK for me! |Setsubun2016_Note = Given the customary practice in Setsubun, would have to eat 93 soybeans if her age was counted from the launch of her historical ship on 1923. |Valentine2016 = 提督、今年は手作りで作ってみました。どうでしょうか…？アタシ的にはオッケーなんですけど |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_EN = Admiral, this year I tried making homemade chocolate. I wonder how it is... It seems OK to me. |WhiteDay2016 = 提督が私に？提督の手作り？うふふふ、不恰好なところが可愛いですね。私的には大事にいただきます。 |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_EN = From Admiral to me? Admiral's home made? Ufufufu, it is clumsily cute somehow. I'll treasure it in my own way. |Spring2016 = 鎮守府の桜も、今年も綺麗に咲きましたね～、提督も一緒にお花見しましょ！楽しみ～！ |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_EN = This year too, the naval district's sakura bloomed wonderfully as well, didn't they~ Admiral, let's go flower viewing with us too! I'm looking forward to it~! |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 三周年！三周年ですよ三周年！あたし的にウルトラOKです！提督、おめでとうございます！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Third anniversary! Third anniversary, it's the third anniversary! It's ultra OK for me! Admiral, congratulations! |RainySeason2016 = 雨の日が多い、梅雨の季節かあ…心なしか、白露型がはしゃいでる。…駆逐艦、うざい。…やだ、誰かさんの口癖が移っちゃった！？ |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_EN = There's a lot of rainy days, it's the rainy season huh... the shiratsuyu class are frolicking around without a care in the world. ... destroyers, annoying. ... oh no, I said a certain somebody's line!? |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 |Eve_Of_Battle = よ～し！決戦の時です。一水戦旗艦の経験と自負は、伊達じゃないんです！旗艦、先頭！皆、ついてきて！ |Eve_Of_Battle_Clip = |Eve_Of_Battle_EN = Alriiiight! It's time for the final battle. My experience and pride as flagship of DesRon1 isn't just for show! Flagship starting battle! Follow me, everyone! |Setsubun2018 = いてっ！嫌だなに？へ...あ...あたし？嫌だもう！お豆を投げるのをやめて...やめてください～！いてっ！ |Setsubun2018_Clip = |Setsubun2018_EN = Ouch! What's this? Eh... M...me? Stop that already! Stop throwing beans... Please stop! Ouch! |Setsubun2018_Note = Secretary 2 |Eve_Of_Battle_2018 = みんなさん、ありがとう…ございました！提督…提督…あたし…あたし…頑張ったよね！？ |Eve_Of_Battle_2018_EN = Thank you... so much, everyone! Admiral... Admiral... I... I... did my best right!? |FifthAnniversary2018 = ついに五周年、五周年です。あたし的にはスーパーオーケーです。提督、みなさん、おめでとうございます。 |FifthAnniversary2018_Clip = |FifthAnniversary2018_EN = It's finally the 5th Anniversary. It's super okay for me! Admiral, everyone, congratulations! }} Character Appearance * Has blue eyes and long blonde hair in an elaborate hairstyle featuring double buns and hair rings. Her bangs come down between her eyes. * Her standard outfit is a serafuku with a seafoam green and white pattern, including three large buttons. She also wears black knee boots. * Her battle kit features four single-cannon turrets, with two as bracelet-like attachments to her wrists, and two turrets hanging off her hips. * In her 2nd Remodel, she now wears a different serafuku now with a black, light brown and gray pattern, she also wears bike shorts under a skirt. * As for her battle kit, she now carries 2 pistol-like 12.7cm twin guns. Torpedo Launchers attached in her boots as well as a shield-like platform with AA guns and Radar attached to it. Gameplay wise, she becomes the first Light Cruiser who can carry a midget submarine and a transport ship. As the remodel is hypothetical, she needs a high level and a blueprint to remodel to this point. Personality * is a somewhat high-strung and self-conscious girl. She tends to fuss over her hair excessively, as a historical reference to how her bow was destroyed in a collision with Kitakami. Kitakami is portrayed as having a teasing/dominant relationship with because of this. * Like various other shipgirls, has a catchphrase; her catchphrase is "あたし的にはOKです!" (That's okay for me!). Notes *After her second remodel, is capable of using the Kouhyouteki mini-sub to perform opening torpedo salvos, effectively making her a Torpedo Cruiser. However, she is still listed as a Light Cruiser and is treated as such in branching rules. **also became the first light cruiser capable of carrying Daihatsu Landing Craft. Trivia *Named after a River. **Her name exists within the class Destroyers Escort among the JMSDF names from the World War II along with ships from Ooyodo, Sendai, and Tone class cruisers. *On October 1930, collided with light cruiser Kitakami. lost her bow while Kitakami only sustained light damage above the waterline. She was later fitted from the old spoon-shaped bow to a new double-curved one. *Sunk on 26 October, 1944 after being bombed by USAAF B-24 Liberator off the Negros Islands, Mindanao Sea 09°20′N 122°32′E. *She was escorted by Ushio en route to repairs when she sunk. Ushio then rescued more than half of her crew. Quests * Composition: A30, A54, A55. * Sortie (Clearance): B46, B47. Category:Nagara Class Category:Light Cruisers Category:Ships required for Improvements